Always
by Twisted Soul
Summary: Draco's psychotic ex-lover is obsessively stalking him. Angst, Insanity, Slash - D/? Borderline PG-13/R


I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
  
it's telling me all these things...  
  
that you would probably hide...  
  
am I... your one and only desire...  
  
am I the reason you breath...  
  
or am I the reason you cry...  
  
"Draco.?" I whispered, I didn't mean to hurt him. I. I didn't. It just happened. He was with that girl. I thought he only loved me. No one else seemed to. Not even my family. I had him, just him. He was mine. And she was taking him away from me. I couldn't take that.  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
I found him. I just need to talk to him. Explain. He's mine, he needs to understand. She's never going to have him. Draco Malfoy belongs to Me. No one else is allowed to touch him like I do, look at his beautiful masculine frame, his golden hair, his pale flesh. And if I can't have him no one can.  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you... I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
He found me. I'm screaming and no one can hear me. I'm a Malfoy and I'm fucking screaming. Where's Dumblebore now? One of his precious Gryffindor's is attacking me and he's no where to be fucking found. Oh Gods, he's going to kill me isn't he? This boy is deranged. He's talking about how if he can't have me no one will. He's pulling his wand out. WHERE IS ANYONE?  
  
I feel... like you don't want me around...  
  
I guess I'll pack all my things...  
  
I guess I'll see you around...  
  
Inside... it bottles up until now...  
  
as I walk out your door...  
  
all I hear is the sound...  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
"I'm taking you with me," I tell him, "To the afterlife, I can't live without you and you can't live without me." He looks so scared. I don't know why. I am going to keep him safe, I'll see to that. He's mine for now and always and I'm going to keep him safe. For now and always. He told me so. He did. I swear. My lovely dragon, please don't be scared.  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you... I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
I tired to keep away from him, but he's beauty kept pulling me back. I know, it's in my dreams that he and I will be together forever. I love him so much, why can't he see this? I love him more than my own life. But right now I hate him. He was with me for so long, then out of no where, it was over. Now he's with her, she's not worthy of him. Only I'm worthy of him. Not anyone but me. What? What's he saying? He's gone. NO HE CAN'T LEAVE! HE HAS TO STAY HERE! I DIDN'T SAY HE COULD LEAVE!  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I got away. Thank the Gods and Goddess. He's is demented. Wait. where can I go? Not to the teachers. They won't believe me, they'll say I'm exaggerating again. Even Snape. Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't go to the dorms, he'll come after me there. I can't believe that girl. She was so presumptuous. And he saw. Gods that hurt that he saw. She's missing now. I know he must have done it. No one else would have even had the thought, no not him. He's a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor wouldn't do anything like that. I know better though. I know what he's capable of. I have to get away, the love I felt for him is gone. It was there at dinner when I got the note to meet him in the Astronomy Tower, but not after this. A Malfoy having to hide. No one can know about this. No one. That's if I live through the night. Please Gods get me through the night. he's coming around the corner, this invisibility spell isn't going to last much longer. It can only be cast once every 12 hours, or it'll drive you insane. It just might be worth it. Someone save me please, someone.  
  
I left my head around your heart...  
  
Why would you tear my world apart...  
  
Always... always... always... always...  
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...  
  
does it make you feel... more like a man...  
  
was it all... just a part of your plan...  
  
this pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
  
and all I hear is the sound...  
  
Fine. If no one is going to save me then I'll protect myself. His hands. they are. bloody? Who's? Maybe I don't want to know. It's his. His wrists they. they are cut. Fuck. He's dying, he's dying because of her and me. She was his friend. I can't hurt him, not after he's hurt himself so much. No. Yes. I have to, or I'll end up worse than him. I'm crying, boy's don't cry. Mother said so. Boys don't cry. Why am I crying? I hate him, why does it hurt me that he's dying? Someone else just showed up, who's that?  
  
"Malfoy? Ron? What's going on.? Oh God!"  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you... I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
"."  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I pick myself off the floor...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
Always...Always... Always... 


End file.
